El Algoritmo De La Vida
by Death Fiend
Summary: ¿Qué pasa en la vida de alguien cuando las cosas cambian por algo en lo cual no tienen nada que ver? A veces el cambio de rutina es forzoso, en la vida no todo es lógico, y no todo pasa por orden de factores. Ven y mira la historia de Arthur, un sujeto burócrata y monótono que dudará de su propia existencia gracias a un ser que "tal vez" le haga adquirir otro significado de la vida
1. La ventana

**Hola a la comunidad. Esta historia será un pequeño experimento de cómo puede cambiar la vida de alguien con una filosofía cuadrada si deja que su mente se impresione por las pequeñas cosas. Es como lo que le dice el zorro al principito: "Lo escencial es invisible ante los ojos" Solo que será el esfuerzo de alguien por ver lo invisible de las cosas. y Así, entenderlas mejor. Gracias a los lectores que se pasen por este paraje, no duden en criticar estas chispitas de imaginacion que a veces se me ocurren en la soledad. ¡Adios! **

**Dato adicional para el lector:  
**

**Sí, tu, que lees esto, !Gracias! y un favor... esta gatomon, de este escrito, imaginala como alguien menos infantil, menos caricaturesca, mas realista, mas adaptada a la mitologia, no te lo pido por posible shipping - espero xd - Es solo para darle mas realismo a las cosas. Ten un buen día y disfruta. **

Cuando era joven, tenía expectativas para cuando llegara a los 30 años. Me imaginaba al menos con mi propio apartamento, así sea en renta, con unos cuantos electrodomesticos y muebles en la sala de estar. Un can noble y fiel a mi lado y una chica hermosa a mi lado también; no voluptuosa ni erotica, solo compresiva, altruista y critica que compartiera su perspectiva del mundo conmigo. Bueno, pues no. Hoy, a mis treinta años aún sigo viviendo en un cuarto en renta, solo, compartiendo la cocina –al menos el baño no – sin una buena vida crediticia y con un trabajo de oficina, ejemplar de la vida reflejada en las series y peliculas: aburrido y monótono. Sin contar la falta de vida social y familar debido al tiempo que consume mi rutina semanal. Es raro. A veces pensamos en que la monotonía es tóxica – y a veces lo es – pero es necesaria, es parte de una sección de nuestras vidas. Sé que esto no puede ser para siempre, y como efectivamente no lo va a ser, no puedo perderlo todo solo por cansarme de la rutina. Es parte de la vida, ser lineal por unos cuantos años. Lo que pasa es que oyes a la gente hablar de la 'crisis de los treinta o cuarenta años' y piensas en un sinfín de cosas en tu cabeza. También te impregnas de una una prisa innecesaria en conseguir pareja, en querer encajar a veces con cierto tipo de personas de tu interés, y al momento de casi lograr algo con alguien.. ¡Ahí está! Oculto solo cuando le conviene, la ansiedad social. Esa sensación casi institiva de las personas cerradas al mundo de la gente extrovertida que te hace recordar que es mejor que estes solo y que nadie es necesario para tus planes… Y así es como terminas de estar bien con alguien a quedar como alguien un cuanto 'torpe' en sus lineas de conversación para los demás.

Hoy fue un día algo fatigante. Al menos es viernes, y 'el cuerpo lo sabe' como dicen algunos de los muchachos que veo en el día a día. Yo era así. Alguien prometedor con la gente, carísmatico, aunque con un tono de 'arrogancia' a los ojos de los demás. No es que lo sea, pero la gente me ve como alguien de carácter firme. Aquello no me eleva el ego, es solo la forma en que algunos me perciben, puesto que a decir verdad siempre me mantengo formal y pulcro ante los demás. Mi vida puede ser de polea, sí, pero ello no me tiene que convertir en un idiota.. De igual forma, es aburrido.

En fin, es en el bus, observando el ambiente citadino que siempre pienso en estas cosas. Mañana será otro sujeto de meditación, y pasado mañana otro, y así. La costumbre.

Bajé del bus a unas cuadras de mi casa como es de costumbre, está lloviendo algo fuerte. Casi rompo la llave de la casa por la prisa de no querer aguantar una gota mas de agua asi sea en la suela del zapato. Al parecer nadie en la residencia ha llegado, ¡Genial! Podré escuchar música a un volumen adecuado! Tal vez es por lo que es viernes. Soy el mas viejo del resto de mis vecinos…

Un momento… algo no esta bien.

Ya estando en frente de la puerta de mi cuarto noté algo: estelas de agua debajo de la puerta. ¡Mierda! ¡Dejé la ventana abierta! Nuevamente, con más prisa busqué y busqué la llave de mi cuarto. Al finalmente encajar la llave jale con prisa la puerta y la cerré para ya notar con mis ya mojados zapatos el considerable charco de aguja que había. Que forma de iniciar el viernes de descanso. Al mirar la ventana, que evidentemente estaba abierta, noté algo que movió no solo mi mente si no todo mi ser.

-¡Qué diablos es esa cosa!- Grité euforicamente. Al hacerlo retrocedí para atrás, chocando fuertemente mi espalda contra la puerta.

En mi cama, humedo, casi desfallecido, un ser cubierto de pelaje blanco, con orejas puntiagudas y cola anillada, tan anillada que en la punta de la cola aprecié un anillo dorado, tan dorado que es tan irreal a lo que conozco como oro. ¡Dios! ¿Qué hago? No sé qué hacer, qué decir. Hace unos minutos estaba quejandome de la monotonía, pero no quería una movida de piso como esta de antitésis…

Sin moverme me limité a ver al ser reposar en mi cama, puedo verlo respirar. Esta vivo. No sé que hacer. Me atreví a dar unos pasos para verlo mejor y sujetar una viga de metal que tengo al lado de la puerta. Se suponía que me serviría para colgar la ropa, pero ahora servirá para otro tipo de propósito, el cual es posiblemente salvar mi vida esta noche.

**BOOOOM **

¡Un trueno! Fue tan fuerte que dejé caer la barra de metal. Maldita sea.

Inmediatamente me fije en como el ser se levanto de forma rápida y se fijó en mi presencia. Estoy perdido. Grite con euforía al verlo reaccionar. Caí sobre el piso, y en un acto de reflejo volvi a sujetar la barra de metal, apuntando al ser peludo con ella en señal de defensa.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra acercate o ya me verás! – Le dije tontamente, desconociendo que tal vez ni siquera me entendiese.

No aparté mis ojos del ser. Él hizo lo mismo. Me mira con algo de rudeza pero… su apariencia no detona tal rudeza. En medio de los 30 segundos de tension, noto otros factores. Posee unas zarpas grandes, las cuales cubre con unos guanteletes amarrilos. Además de las orejas tiene ojos azulados y una cicatriz que le marca el contorno del ojo izquierdo, y tiene bigotes como un… ¿Gato? Al seguir fijandonos también noto que la expresión del ser está cambiando. Dejó de tensar sus extremedidas por un momento y relajo sus ojos… De pronto, su rostro se torno… ¿Expresivo?

\- No… Lo… Lo Siento. Siento lo de tu ventana – Habló el ser… Acabo de hablar, con un claro tono femenino.

Habló, habló y pidió disculpas. ¿Qué clase de ser es este? No dejé mi guardía, al contrario, en medio de la sorpresa me recosté apresuradamente sobre el rincón del muro al cual estaba mas cerca. 'Ella' en mi cama y yo apuntandola con la barra de metal haciendole saber que no me iría a ningún lado. Aún así estoy muy intrigado.

\- ¿Hablaste? – Le pregunté.

\- Sí, te entiendo – Me respondió.

No sé que pensar, estoy atónito. Parpadeé un par de veces por minuto, no quite mis ojos de ella ni por un segundo. Ella se sentó de rodillas sobre las sabanas de la cama, aquejada; luce adolorida… En medio de su leve esfuerzo físico, se relajó y me miro fijamente, con unos ojos un poco… ¿Tristes?

\- Lamento haber roto la ventana, pero odio el agua, y hoy fue un día horrible –

Me fije rápidamente en la ventana, y sí, la rompió, en el suelo reposaban las esquirlas de vidrio. Volví a dirigir la mirada sobre ella y en medio del choque de la situacion me quejé mentalmente por lo de la ventana. Maldita sea, ni modo pedir otro prestamo para otra deuda.

Tomé un gran respiro, exhalé una gran cantidad de aire y relaje mis brazos un poco. Dejé de apuntarla con la barra de metal, pero sin retirarme de mi puesto, decidí debatir con la criatura.

\- ¿Qué diablos eres tú? – Al notar mi pregunta, pude apreciar verla tomar un gran respiro al igual que yo.

\- Soy una digimon, soy una Gatomon –

\- ¿Una qué? – Pregunté con desconcierto, ni siquiera sabía si esto era uno de esos sueños que uno tiene duermiendo 15 minutos.

\- Vengo de un lugar… muy lejano, y tuve un mal día. Tenía que huir. Lamento lo de tu ventana, no quiero dañarte, no es personal lo que hice. –

Al oirla dirirgirse a mi me tome unos segundos para procesar la información. Pienso que esto es un sueño, pero ya habría despertado, aparte hoy era día de paga en mi trabajo. No sueño cuando se trata de dinero. Jadeando por la adrenalina remanente en mi cuerpo, busque algo de cordura al comprender que este ser es racional. Solté la barra en el suelo lentamente.

\- Me levantaré, si intentas algo llamaré a la policía – Ella simplemente asintió. Me puse en posición y me levante levemente, sin perderle el ojo. Ya estando parado, examine mi cuarto para ver que más pasó. Dejó de llover. No había notado lo mucho que ha llovido esta noche en estos minutos de conmoción. La volví a mirar, y al verla concentrada con el dolor en su cuerpo decidí entrar en acción: busqué en el armario una escoba, un recogedor, una bolsa de basura y un rollo de cinta transparente. Recogí algo de escombros y los dejé en el recogedor para botarlos después, al acto, cubrí la ventana rota con la bolsa y pegué la cinta por los bordes del marco para que actuara como algo provisional. Rápidamente me fije en ella, me seguía viendo, con algo de dolor y esfuerzo. Ya habiendo improsivado con lo de la ventana tome un poco más de confianza. Me senté por el borde de la cama y la examiné con detalle. Su pelaje es reluciente, tiene un par de moretones los cuales se evidenciaban por lo mojada que está.

\- ¿No me harás daño, verdad? – Le pregunté, quiero estar seguro.

\- No… ya me iré, sólo necesito un poco de fuerzas –

Luce terrible. Tambalea en cada esfuerzo de movimiento. Logró levantarse. Es delgada, le pongo 1.20 de estatura. Posee un fisico femenino marcado, un vientre curvado y delgado, piernas delgadas y livianas, al igual que sus brazos. Al igual que los gatos luce igual de ágil, solo que con aspecto humano, antropomórfico. No luce como una amenaza. Solo luce débil, y totalmente inusual. Si la gente la ve, será alguien que lo único que encuentre es atención. Sí, me calmé. Me tomo poco tiempo de lo que esperaba, aún sigo sorprendido, pero es diferente al ver que es racional, como un ser mitológico. Soy muy desconfiado, pero me pica mucho la curiosidad la naturaleza de este ser. Tal vez, puedo ayudarla.

\- No te tienes que ir – Le dije – Dejame ayudarte con esos moretones.

Cayó sentada en la cama nuevamente, al fijarse en mis palabras no aguanto el dolor y recayó. Me miró con curiosidad.

\- No de verás, déjame irme, me da pena contigo – Increible, es en verdad muy consciente, por el momento.

-Tranquila, estás herida, es diferente, no me estás robando. Déjame ayudarte.

Hace unos meses me tronché el pie de una forma muy estupida, – bajando las escaleras del trabajo – por ello, me compre unas vendas y una crema de caléndula para aliviar el dolor, no duré mucho con el dolor así que deje bastante de eso. Las saqué de la mesa de noche que tengo a la diestra de la cama y me puse en acción.

\- ¿ Lo haces tu o lo hago yo? – Le pregunté. Ella se recosto en respuesta, alivianando su cuerpo en la humedas cobijas de la cama.

\- Ayudame – Dijo con un tono apenado.

Delicadamente frote crema sobre su pelaje. Su piel es cálida, su pelaje se siente menos humedo de lo que veía al principio. Se aqueja un poco pero se deja tratar, mis ideas temerosas se disiparon y me concentré en aliviarla. Paso la crema por encima de sus brazos y por unos moretones que tiene en el torax. Al finalizar, paso el vendaje por sobre las heridas. No vi ninguna herida abierta, y la cicratiz por sobre su ojo izquierdo luce vieja. No me fije en más. Su expresión cambió, llamando un poco más de sueño y descanso por mi amateur intento de sanación. Al finalizar, antes de apartar mis manos de ella, levantó sus zarpas y las reposó lenvamente en mi mano derecha.

-Gracias, humano. – Al verla, sus ojos, increiblemenete azulados, emanaban gratitud. No sé qué decirle, solo asentí la cabeza, y le respondi ante sus palabras mirandola fijamente.

-Dejame cambiar la cobijas y descansas, ¿Vale? – Ella solo asintio.

Le pedí que se hiciese a la cabeza de la cama. Con un poco de cansancio lo hizo. Retiré rápidamente las sabanas y cobijas las cuales tendré de trabajo mañana para lavar. Las dejé en un costado del armario y puse otra muda de cobijas. También estoy cansando, pero no dormiría en la cama hoy… tengo una curiosa invitada esta noche...

El colchón no alcanzó a estar humedo, puse rapidamente las cobijas limpias y las acomodé cosa que solo se dedicara a descansar.

\- Recuestate – Le dije.

No sé si ella también está conmocionada con mi forma de ser, pero solo asintio y se aparto de las almohadas en la cabeza de la cama para así rescostarse entre las nuevas cobijas que le di. Una vez en la cama, su expresion cambió: tiene bastante sueño. Pero me sigue viendo con sus ojos entrecerrados. Esperando algo de mi.

\- ¿Dónde dormirás tu? – Me preguntó.

Para responderle saqué debajo de mi cama una pequeña colchoneta que tengo por si llego a tener invitados, hace tiempo que no la saco. La saco por el lado izquierdo de la cama, por suerte no se mojó por el agua de lluvía que ya se encontraba algo seca después de todo lo sucedido. Voy y retiro otra cobija del armario, y para cuando me fijé nuevamente en ella, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados. Claro. Esta muerta del sueño.

Antes de apagar la luz del cuarto preparé la colchoneta y la cobija provisional, me quite la ropa y tome un gran respiro. Ya al apagarla y estar metido en la cobijas, recapacité. Hay un 'digicoso' durmiendo en mi cama. ¿Y lo tomo así sin más? Hace hora y media estaba aquejandome de la monotonía, que era algo aburrido, pero necesario para la estabilidad. ¿Y la respuesta a las quejas es esto? ¿Darle mi cama a un ser semi feral, proveninente de la mitología griega? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Le ha pasado a alguien más? Son tantas las preguntas. Pasaron las horas, y las horas, y las horas. No podía dormir. Llegue a las 8 PM, me recosté a un cuarto para las 10… Es la 1 AM. Ni si quiera me he parado. Tenía miedo, intriga, pero ánsias de que hubiese luz solar. No siento peligro con ella, me dejó tocarla, hablarle. Pero no es humana, es algo literalmente de otro mundo.

Son las 4 AM. Tengo sueño. No encontré respuestas a todas las preguntas que tengo. Aunque, sus ojos… Cuando la vendé, cuando me agradeció, lucía grata, tranquila… ¿Hice algo bueno? Siento que sí. Tal vez mañana… Tal vez mañana sea diferente… ¿Pero qué es mas diferente que esto? ¿Digo, diferente esperando la misma rutina de siempre? ¿Esperando normalidad? Que chistosos somos nosotros las personas, pretendemos ser normales para después aburrirnos, y cuando algo pasa en nuestras vidas, generalmente algo malo, añoramos una vida normal. No tiene sentido pensar así. Ahí está, profunda, en otro mundo, tal vez en su mundo natal. En medio de mi fatiga, logro fijarme en su tranquilo flujo de respiración. Si es un ser racional, si es un ser que incluso entiende mi lengua, entonces sí, hice algo bueno, algo bueno por ella… y de pronto, tal vez ella vaya a ser algo bueno para mí. Puedo decir, a lo último de todo esto, que soy afortunado. Tal vez este ser signifique algo… Tengo mucho sueño.


	2. Caribbean Blue

**Hola a todos. Segunda parte aquí. Intentaré hacer los capitulos extensos cosa que no me tome varios en terminar la historia. Para el lector que se anime a leer todo lo que escribo de esta historia, ¡Gracias! Y espero que sea de tu gusto. D-F**

Algo está encima de mi.

Aún me siento cansando de la turbulenta noche que tuve. Muevo mis extremidades cuando en menos de nada puedo sentir algo haciendome presión en el pecho. Abro mis ojos despacio, veo todo un poco nubloso, pues sigo aún muy cansando. Pero para cuando me fijo un poco, es ella. Recostada encima de mi, viendome dormir.

Evite gritar. Pero debo decir que verla me hizo abrir mis ojos en un santiamen. Solo está ahí, muy cerca mio... litelramente recostada sobre mi, mirandome fijamente. No sé qué decir. No sé que pensar. Es como miedo he incomodidad. Ayuda.

\- Los humanos hacen mucho ruido cuando duermen. - Expreso el ser felino sin dejar de verme, examinandome con sus grandes y azulados ojos.

No tengo nada que decirle ante eso. No sé ni siquiera como sentirme, pero... No parece querer hacerme algo malo, solo está ahí, observando. Tal vez sea por lo que es muy similar a un gato. Tal vez sea curiosa y ágil como uno. Por ejemplo, no pesa; se siente liviana, y emana un calor agradable. Veo que sus heridas están curadas. Parece un ser totalmente diferente del que me tope anoche. Ahora veo sus ojos con más claridad, con más detenimiento. Son grandes, brillosos y muy azulados; son orbes con color de mar caribeño. Son lindos. Luce...

\- Linda. Luces linda así. - Oh. No era lo que esperaba decir.

Sus ojos se abrieron más, haciendola ver sorprendida por mis palabras. Expresa lo que parece ser una sonrisa y al parecer, por el impacto de mis palabras, desvió sus ojos. Parece que le hice sentir un poco de pena. No sé porqué lo dije. Pero luce como un ser inocente, si no lo fuese, ya habría de estar muerto.

\- Lamento haberte despertado – Dice. Aún sigue desviando sus ojos de mi vista. Recuesta su cabeza sobre mi pecho arrumando sus brazos bajo ella para cobijarse, tal vez. - No era mi intención hacerlo, pero tenía que estudiarte, ver dentro de ti. Eres una buena persona... Lamento lo de anoche.

Luce apenada, algo timida puede ser. No es un ser malo. Es más sensible de lo que pensé, no sólo razonable. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con 'examinarme'? Indudablemente es una felina. Los felinos son seres muy observadores, analizan su entorno de formas las cuales ningun otro ser en la tierra puede. Las veces que he visto gatos en mi vida siempre se quedan gran tiempo mirando la ventana, las cosas y la gente sin quitarles la vista. Se enfocan en lo que es de su interés... ¿Seré de su interés? Se siente cómoda, su pelaje en verdad emana un calor agradable.

\- Todo bien. Tuviste un mal día. Quería ayudar. - No estoy muy seguro de lo que dije, pero siento que le dije lo correcto. Deja de desviar su rostro, puedo ver como levemente va acercando sus ojos a los mios, y al acerlo, una gran sonrisa nace de su rostro

\- Gracias. Eres lindo. - De la nada se acerco más a mi, y violando más de mi espacio personal enrolló sus brazos en mi cuello y me abrazo. Puedo oirla ronronear. ¡Dios! En verdad es como una gatica. No es mala, no es pícara – al menos aún. - Es solo una pequeña gatica con mente de humano.

Siento como mis manos se levantan a propia voluntad, ralentizadas por el cansancio, pero en menos de nada, devolví su abrazo y le correspondí. Tocarla, y esta vez seca y felpuda, se siente realmente agradable, cómodo, placentero al tacto. Dan ganas de no soltarla nunca. Puedo notar como su leve ronroneo se torna mas sonoro. No sé si sonreir, si expresar algo de tranquilidad por el momento, pero siento esas conocidas 'mariposas en el estomago' que salen cuando uno siente el entrar en contacto con alguien. Se siente realmente bien. Me siento aún conmovido y plácido por el tacto de la felina. Cierro mis ojos, instintivamente me dejo llevar por lo que siento, lo suave, lo endeble que se siente su presencia, tan cerca de mi. Es como si liberara un aura, una energía, no sé, algo que me hace sentir cómodo, tranquilo. Tal vez sea el cansancio... Noto como mis brazos caen sobre mi pecho, sin sentirla. Abrí los ojos rápido y me fijé al instante que ella se encontraba sentada en mi pecho. Rie al verme reaccionar, con un tono bajo y delicado. ¡No noté cuándo se levanto, cuándo se aparto! Al verla con asombro la vi con menos distancia y más detalles: Sus piernas rodeando mis caderas, sus zarpas apoyandose en mi pecho y ella sentada dejando deslumbrar su abdomen femenino, curvado y delicado mientras menea su cola lenta y curvosamente, como una gata. Es una felina, pero luce como toda una mujer joven, más pequeña, pero con el físico delicado de una. No sé qué decirle, sólo la puedo ver y demostrar asombro. Ayer me encontraba angustiado y confundido. Hoy, sigo confundido pero un poco maravillado y... ¿Me siento sonrojado? Ella, sin apartar su vista de la mía y con una sonrisa tierna la oí volver dirigirse a mi.

\- Lamento todo. Tu ventana, el agua por todo tu cuarto. Lo siento. - Con algo de pena me dijo, pero sin fragmentar la sonrisa que aprecio desde la panoramica que tengo recostado. Se ve, actua hasta el momento y se siente como un ser más frágil de lo que parece. Me siento conmovido.

\- No tienes nada que lamentar. Necesitabas ayuda, y por suerte rompiste mi ventana.

\- Sí – Dijo entre risas – Que suerte que fue tu ventana. Soy afortunada. - No sé si tal vez lo malinterpreto, pero percibo un tono un poco coqueto en lo último que dijo. - Me gustaría hablar contigo, tengo que explicarte lo que me paso. ¿Me escucharías? - Me preguntó.

Me fijo en ella inmediatamente, claro; respuestas, hechos. ¿Qué es ella? ¿Por qué estaba herida? Y, bueno, tal vez si se da el momento de preguntarlo... ¿Por que de pronto tan amena y afectuosa conmigo?... tal vez al ser humano interpreto cosas y actuares de ella erroneamente, tal vez ella es así por su naturaleza, no luce como un gato por nada, creo. No le dije nada, solo asentí y le afirme con mi rostro que tengo pleno interés. No sin antes...

\- Pues para empezar, podrías sentarte en la cama y darme lugar para levantarme y dejarme traer algo de comer. -

\- ¡¿Comida?! -

Entusiasmada con mis palabras, saltó rápido hacia mi cama para poder dejarme levantar. Saltó rapidisimo. al verla del costado de la cama, ya se encuentra sentada y viendome con excitación y alegría. Como si no se hubiese movido de ahí. Verla reaccionar así me hizo sonreir, es como una niña pequeña... o debería decir. ¿Como una cría de gatita? Ay, que idiota soy a veces. Me levanto de la colchoneta, y estirando mis miembros mientras suelto mi gran y típico bostezo mañanero, me preparo para elaborar el desayuno. Miro el reloj de mi mesa de noche en el acto; 8:34 AM. Sí. Dormí como un culo. Pero... fue un despertar interesante.

Aprovechando de que algunos trabajan en la mañana del sábado y otros tienen una resaca que no cesa si no hasta después del meridiano, me dirijo a la tienda a comprar unas cosas para prepararle a la 'digimon'. No sé de qué se pueda alimentar, pero si es una gata en parte pienso que carne es la mejor opción. Guiandome por puras adivinanzas compro unas latas de atún y una caja de leche. Al llegar, ya que la cocina se encuentra en el primer piso de la residencia, me pongo a preparar para mi unos huevos cocidos con tostadas integrales y café en leche... a ella... bueno el atún con un poco de huevo cocido y de beber decidí dejar la leche como está. No sé si la comida humana le hace daño, o al menos la comida preparada en fogón. Una vez todo listo, tomo una bandeja para subir los platos con la comida.

Dejo la puerta a medio cerrar, solo es cuestión de empujarla un poco para poder entrar al cuarto. Dejo la bandeja en la cama y cierro la puerta para finalmente poder comer de manera amena y tranqui...

\- ¡Esta-a muy delicioso! - Dijo la voráz digimon, y voráz puesto que no solo está devorando el atún... está devorando también mi comida.-

\- Oye espera esa es...

No me escucha, solo devora y devora cada parte de comida que hay sobre la bandeja. No escatima en los cubiertos puesto que agarra todo con sus garras. Claro. Ni siquiera sé si sabe para lo que son los adminículos de metal. No pasaron ni tres minutos cuando termina de devorar todo.

\- ¿Te gustó? - Pregunto al ver semejante apetito.

\- ¡Me encanto! No he comido así en... - Toma una pausa, se fija al parecer en el número de platos. Voltea a verme con un poco de disgusto.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad! Primero la ventana y ahora no me fije que me acabé tu desayuno

No sé si soy yo, o es que verla es entre un cuanto cómico a entre un cuanto divertido. Sonreí, no había visto a nadie devorar comida así en mi vida.

\- Tranquila. Ni quiero preguntar cuando fue que comiste por última vez porque evidentemente estabas hambrienta. -

Suelta una leve carcajada, me mira con pena sin evitar sentirse mal por devorar mi alimento. Sin afanes bajé a prepararme algo más para mi, y algo más para ella puesto que tiene cara de seguir con hambre. Al parecer, la comida de humanos está bien para la pequeña felina.

Una vez terminamos nuestros platos nos tomamos un tiempo para reposar el alimento, en el momento. Ella comienza a hablar.

\- Gracias, humano... Has sido muy amable conmigo. - Se dirige a mi con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Arthur. ¿Tú tienes?

\- Me dicen Ópalo, puedes llamarme así si gustas.

\- Un gusto Ópalo – Dije soltando unas cuantas carcajadas en el proceso. - Es la primera vez que me da gusto conocer a alguien que rompe mi ventana.

Reimos al acto. Parece estar bien, parece estar tranquila, parece ser alguien indenfensa. Parece ser alguien que necesitaba compañía. Sus ojos no me perdían de vista, acompañados de su leve sonrisa la cual esboza desde que desperté el día de hoy. Al ver el momento, la hora y el ambiente del día, pensé en la lluvia de preguntas, pero no. Al verla, al fijarme en como se dirige a mi en este momento es evidente de que ella es la que va a empezar con esto. Solo está preparandose. Se toma su tiempo, viendome, y sonriendo. Como si quisiese quedar así todo el día. Dejo de sonreir por un momento. Ella necesita que me prepare para lo que me compartirá. Esto, espero, me hará entender el porqué la situación. Francamente pienso que aún estoy en un sueño. Tan solo verla y cotemplar la blancura de su pelaje es algo inusual de por sí. De pronto, escucho las primeras palabras.

\- Vengo de un lugar llamado el Digimundo. ¿Un poco evidente, no? - Pregunta a modo irónico. - Allá hay muchos seres como yo. Pero con mil formas diferentes. Al ustedes, los humanos, usar tantos elementos virtuarles, crean nexos con nuestro mundo. Aproveché ello para escapar.

\- ¿De qué? Pregunto, esperando más respuestás.

\- Estan los virus y las vacunas. Los digimon virus son los seres que agobian mi mundo. Quieren su porción del mundo para hacer lo que les plazca y cometer sus innumerables planes. Nosotros, las bacunas, nos dedicamos a darle caza. Y así, darle equilibrio al mundo. Nuestro mundo. Nos materializamos en tu mundo a veces para tomar atajos a diferentes lados... o simplemente huir.

\- ¿Pero, de qué huyes?

Parece imprudente mi pregunta; su rostro se torna serio. Nuevamente, desvía sus ojos de mi, en medio de una intriga de querer contarme o no. Pero no tengo porque insistir. Ella quiere compartirlo, ella quiere hablar de sus problemas con alguien. Lo que no sé, es si hacerlo lo harán mis problemas también. Lo dudo. Cortando mi meditación me interrumpen sus palabras una vez más.

Me explica que la rodearon varios de estos seres "virus" en medio de los bosques de su mundo. Huyó lo que más pudo pero eran bastantes, tantos que alcanzaron a brindarle un buen grupo de golpes y heridas. – las cuales "intenté" curar – En medio del trance, solo corrió, y corrió y sin no recordar nada más despertó en medio de todo un bozque diferente, 'lleno de eucaliptos' haciendo referencia a que ya había despertado en mi mundo. La lluvia la despertó. Al hacerlo solo la dejó intranquila y asustada y siguió huyendo y huyendo hasta encontrar la ciudad. Por como ella lo cuenta y explica, despertó en el parque central. Es grande, verde y lleno de arboles, entre ellos, eucaliptos y queda cerca a mi casa. Al llegar, entró en la residencia violentando mi ventana diciendo: "La idea era huir antes de que llegara el dueño de la venta y el cuarto, lo cuál puedes ver, que no funcionó." Lógico para ella, y en parte para mi. Pero aún me duele esa ventana. Al terminar su historia toma un respiro y se recuesta en la cama para relajarse.

No digo que lo entiendo todo a la perfección, aún tengo bastantes cosas que preguntar. Pero hay algo de lo cual ya no tengo dudas. Ella es racional, sociable y amigable, hasta sensible si se lo ve de cierta forma... No tengo nada que temer, aún... puesto que si la siguen y puesto que ella llegó aquí, queda en claro que no es el único ser como ella en este planeta, y estoy seguro que no soy el único humano que entra en contacto con estos "digimon". Pero no pensaré en tonterias. Necesita ayuda. Yo puedo ser un idiota con la gente a veces. Pero no voy a dejarla a la interperie más aún si nisiquiera tiene forma de alimentarse. Puede decirse, que ahora la comprendo un poco mejor.

\- No te afanes. Puedes quedarte aquí lo que necesites hasta que creas que te estan dejando de buscar, mientras tanto mi sitio es tu sitio, siente como en casa. Solo... a la próxima **abre **la ventana, no la destruyas. - Me reí de mi intento de darle comedia a la situación.

Ella se levanta de la cama y se pone de pie. Dejo de reirme, no sé si se lo tomó a mal. Pero, al fijarme nuevamente en sus ojos noto algo que no vi en lo poco que llevo asimilandola. Con su pequeña sonrisa aún presente, unas pequeñas estelas de lagrimas caen de sus ojos azulados. Y sin preveerlo ni anticiparlo, me salta encima, apretando con fuerza mi cuello y pecho, aferrando sus brazos a estos.

\- Gracias. Necesitaba desahogarme. Todo esto... ha sido... - No pudo continuar, un leve gimoteo la interrumpe en su llanto. Sí, es un ser sensible, es casi humano. Por su forma, su fisiologia y más aún, saber que proviene de un lugar "digital" me hace aún no querer procesar esto de la forma que debería. Pero es un ser con sentimiento y mente, con alma.

\- Hay más cosas que explican todo esto. Pero no quiero que las sepas por el momento... Prometo irme pronto. No me tomará mucho. ¿Vale? De verdad... ¡Gracias!

\- No digas nada, pequeña. Lo entiendo. Tomate lo que necesites.

La rodeo con mis brazos, brindandole un abrazo no tan fuerte como el de ella, pero si demostrandole que la entiendo, a lo que después ella responde con un leve ronroneo el cuál invade mis oidos. Francamente, luce como un ser salido de un comic, de una pelicula de ficción o de un laboratorio. Pero es linda conmigo, no porque la comprendo; es como si fuese inhato de ella actuar así, sensible. Pero debajo de todas estas facetas y actos presciento que en realidad es un ser que oculta algo más alla de mis sentidos. Froto su espalda para reconforlarla mientras pienso en lo que este ser es, ya tengo en cuenta una o dos caracteristicas, pero ella es mucho más que esto. Si huye de otros es porque para esos otros ella es algo más allá de lo que mi mente puede imaginar. NI siquiera sé como luciran sus condecendientes. ¿Más gatos? No, ella dijo que hay de muchas formas. No sé. Este pragmatismo a veces no es tan práctico en la vida como lo suele ser en ocasiones.

Dejamos de abrazarnos, ella se bajo de mi canto, volviendo a su lugar en la cama, con ganas de sólo descansar, meditar y estar tranquila. Ya son las 11 AM. El tiempo pasa rápido con ella por el momento. Me levanto y le digo que me iré a arreglar mientras me dirijo al baño. Ella solo asintió. Me tomo solo unos minutos para arreglarme y estar en mis acostumbradas prendas de fin de semana. Al salir del baño. Me la encuentro duermiendo entre las cobijas, en todo el centro de la cama. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que me contó, todo por lo que paso para estar aquí, y sin hablar de lo que aún desconozco, ella ha de estar en el paraíso estando aquí, la dejaré descansar. Dejo una nota en la mesa de noche, diciendole que regreso a las 6 PM, que si gusta encienda el TV – Le dejo instrucciones de como usarlo por si no sabe - o coma algo del refrigerador. – Puesto que la cocina es comunal, el refri lo tengo en el cuarto – En silencio y con calma, salgo del cuarto y cierro la puerta con suavidad. Salgo de la residencia y me voy al lugar que siempre voy los sábados por la tarde.

Tomo un bus que me deja en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de hecho a mi lugar de trabajo. Al llegar paso unas cuantas manzanas para llegar a un bar al que siempre tengo por rutina ir cuando quiero meditar, o sea, todos los sábados. Llego y me recibe el dueño como siempre, ya van tres años que voy en este lugar.

\- Hola, viejo, pensé que no vendría. - Dijo Joseph, el bartender y dueño del local. Él siempre dice lo mismo, con ese caracteristico tono de ironía. Si en algún momento uno quiere saber si es un sujeto solitario, hay que ir a tu bar de preferencia. Ellos son sinceros en calcular que tan miserable puede llegar a ser una persona.

\- Hola, Joe. Lo de siempre.

Joseph asiente y me brinda una cerveza y un portavasos, no sin darme unos maníes, sólo él y Dios saben cuánto he llegado a durar en este lugar, sin hablar de las pocas veces que he tenido chicas en mi vida y las he traido por una copa.

Tomo mi sitio de siempre. Le doy el primer sorbo a mi cerveza y empieza el sábado. Pero evidentemente se siente diferente. No, no soy miserable. No es que Joe me diga que soy un sujeto miserable por venir acá la mayoría de las veces solo, como lo pensé hace poco. Es solo que este lugar tiene un factor crucial para mi constante meditación en momentos de evidente pragmatismo: la música. Buenos oldies de los 60's, 70's y 80's, de vez en cuando algo de los 90's y de los 2000 obviamente; en pocas palabras, el ambiente del lugar. Sentir melancolía de algo que no viviste, para así sentir melancolía de tu propio pasado. En este momento suena 'Have you Seen Her, de The Chi-lites'.

Toda mi vida me he cuestionado la monotonia. Toda mi vida la he aceptado como algo por lo cual todo el mundo tiene que pasar. Pero, ¿Será así? En redes, veo influencers, gente subiendo fotos de sus viajes y jactandose no del dinero, - eso parece ser ya algo que se guarda la gente - si no de la experiencia, de 'ser feliz'. Yo pienso que ser feliz no existe. Ese concepto es una mentira. Uno puede tener momentos feliz, a como momento malos. Todo es un complemento, es parte del equilibrio. Lo que pasa es que los momentos lineales o malos son aquellos que nos hacen aterrizar en la realidad. Como el pagar deudas, tener obligaciones, no fallarle a la gente o a tus sueños, y les metes un poco de positivismo para que puedas proyectar el final de todo como algo que te hará sentir feliz, realizado. Pero a veces es imposible, a veces simplemente no puedes ver las cosas así. Ayer me quejaba como siempre de mi monotonía, a la par que la aceptaba. No me doy cuenta a veces que quejandome de esas cosas, la ecuación es la misma; igual de monótono y repetitivo, y tal vez, si no me cuido, pueda hacerle daño a mi mente algún día pensar así. El caso es que ella, esa pequeña criatura hace que no quiera profundizar más de lo de siempre. Ahora no quiero pensar en mi constante presente, si no en la incertidumbre del futuro. En lo que sucederá después de todo esto. En lo que sucederá con ella... y conmigo. Y, tan solo pensarlo, me hace esbozar una sonrisa. Está sonando 'Break Up to Make Up de The Stylistics'. Será... ¿Será que la vida es diferente cuando hay gente rodeandote? La respuesta sería sí... Pero al no tratarse de un humano... Está esa incertidumbre que me deja con ganas de seguir adelante. Con expectativas.

Todos los sábados pienso que no es que se trate de monotonía; se trata de falta de amor propio y de amor a algo más. Así sea irreal, tangible o intangible. No puedes vivir por rutina. Tienes que vivir porque tienes una razón para hacerlo. Como un padre o una madre. Ellos a veces olvidan que existen, que tienen mente y sentimientos y actuan en pro de sus hijos, de su bienestar. Pero aquello solo funciona si al mundo traes cosas que desees amar, que quieres amar, y que demuestras amar, anhelar. No todos los padres son buenos. A este mundo solo le hace falta un poco de amor; a veces, me hace falta mucho amor hacia mi mismo. Hay gente como yo que lídia con su falta de amor, y otros, como Ópalo, que luchan por vivir. ¿Quieres saber cuando eres patetico y enterarte por tu propia forma? Fácil. Mira qué tan duro les toca a los demás y entender que no eres el único con prejuicios y complejidades. Ópalo... Tiene un nombre muy lindo. Es increible, es increible lo que me está pasando.

Dieron las 5:30 PM. Casi seis horas. Ya me tomé unas cuantas cervezas. Tengo que ir a ver a Ópalo. Triste, está sonando 'Lover's Prayer de Otis Redding'. Le dije a Joe que me diera un par más de cervezas para llevar. Pague mi cuenta y tomé un taxi para volver a casa. Tengo que moderarme con el alcohol... al menos fueron cervezas... y al menos sólo lo hago los sábados.

Estoy algo divertido, pero no ebrio. Llegué a la casa no sin olvidar comprar una caja de cigarros para pasar la noche. Al llegar al cuarto me encuentro a Ópalo sentada, observando la TV, alcanzó a comer atún de un par de latas más que compré esta mañana.

\- ¡Hola! Leí tu nota... tuve un poco de miedo al principio, pero luego me dije, ¡Estoy a salvo aquí! Entonces decidí esperarte.

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo no caí en cuenta antes? La dejé mucho tiempo sola... ¿Qué tal que hubiese huído de no saber de mi? ¿Qué tal que ni siquiera supiese leer la nota? No es un ser humano, no puedo pretender del todo tratarla como tal... Pero al parecer son dudas inútiles, porque efectivamente se acopla a lo que es el mundo humano.

\- Hola, pequeña. Me alegra que hayas descansado. - Le dije con una sonrisa. Saco un cigarro de la caja y lo prendí. No sin antes levantar un poco la bolsa de basura que tengo por ventana para no impregnar de humo el cuarto. Ópalo me ve con curiosidad. He de pensar que se trata del cigarrilo. No es que lo haga mucho, pero a veces cae bien para cuando te sientes meditativo.

\- Te extrañe un poco... Hasta ahora, me has tratado muy bien. - La pequeña felina expresó mientras soba su brazo derecho a forma de tener pena de sus propias palabras.

Sonrio. Por verla, por el cigarro, por la cerveza que me acompaña hoy. Bendito sean los sábados. Me encuentro sentado en una butaca al lado de mi ventana, dejando salir el humo del cigarro como vapor de procesar tantos pensamientos, tantas teorías y preguntas. Ella se acerca, quedando sentada al pie izquierdo de la cama. Hoy hay media luna. Su luz alcanza a llegar a los bordes de mi cuarto. Mi ventana lamentablemente da al frente de otro edificio, pero se puede apreciar el cielo. En la ciudad, cuando hay luna es la única forma en la que se puede apreciar lo que es el cielo, tantas luces en la ciudad cubren el brillor de las estrellas y formas en la galaxia. Sólo nuestro satélite demuestra su lugar en la ciudades.

\- Ven, ven y miras esta luna. - Quito la bolsa, dejando la ventana expuesta para que ella pueda ver, no está de más dejarla como antes más tarde. Ópalo se baja de la cama y se acerca al borde de la ventana para apreciar el cielo. Suelta un rostro maravillado y asombrado por la luna. Para ser media luna, se ve increiblemente bella.

\- Esta muy linda, y brilla. - Dice con asombro. Sus ojos muestran un brillor precioso. En verdad son pequeñas lagunas y ella una figura natural que las resguarda. Los ojos de Ópalo logran hacerme perder bastante. No sólo por lo lindos, si no por su simpleza. En todo lo que ella es como ser, sus ojos dicen y expresan lo que ella en palabras no puede. Llevo un día conociendola y ya siento que sus ojos son la clave para entender no solo lo que ella dice, si no también lo que yo siento a veces. Lo que siento de mi vida, lo que siento de lo que pasa en este momento, y lo que comprendo de ella.

Termino mi cigarro. Tomo unos sorbos de cerveza y así es como estamos. Los dos, pegados a la ventana, mirando la luna incompleta. Algo me dice que verla no sólo me hace complementarme a mi como ser humano, si no a ella también como digimon. Siento que verla nos hace entender que somos parte de algo grande en el universo. Y por esto, por cosas así, es que hay que ver la vida más allá de una monotonía. Se tomó su tiempo, pero en medio del momento, Ópalo irrumpe el momento con sus delicadas palabras.

\- No quiero huir de los demás... pero no tengo culpa de tener miedo, sabes. - Dice la pequeña felina, sin quitar sus ojos de la luna.

\- No se trata de huir, pequeña. Se trata de evitar cosas innecesarias.

\- Lo sé. Pero siento que es algo que tengo que afrontar... me hicieron daño. Y tengo que hacercelos pagar. - Dice, con un ligero tono rencoroso.

Me distraigo de la luna por sus últimas palabras y me fijo en ella nuevamente. No sonrie, pero tampoco reciente. Esta pensando, esta analizando cosas. Mientras ve las nubes pasar por entre los diáfanos destellos de luz que emana nuestro satélite.

\- Vas por el camino que es. - Le digo. -Estás buscando soluciones a tus problemas. Pero no te apresures... tienes que descansar. Tienes que reir más.

\- ¿Reir más? ¿Crees que soy infeliz? - Me pregunta. Con un tono un poco desafiante. Interesante. No esperaba una respuesta así.

\- No eres infelíz. Pero sí estás confundida.

No respondió. Guarda silencio. Pasaron unos minutos y unos sorbos más de cerveza mientras miramos la luna hasta que volvió a hablarme.

\- Lo sé. Estoy confundida. Pero es porque no sé que hacer. Volver al digimundo... implica cosas...

\- ¡Entonces no vuelvas! - Dije al instante. - Es tonto que hagas las cosas forzadas. Hazlo si es lo que necesitas.

\- ¿Por qué me dices las cosas así? … Sé que no te he explicado las cosas con detalle. Pero no me siento lista. - Dice. Dejo la luna por verla a ella. Está triste. No, no solo eso. Esta confundida. Sí. Sí que sé lo que es sentirme así.

\- Mi vida no está al margen de la vida y la muerte como la tuya. - Le digo. - No quiero saber de tus problemas. Por el momento, no quiero que pienses en hacer las cosas sólo por que las crees correctas. Solo sonrie. Estás aquí. No allá. Y estarás allá, pero cuando te sientas lista.

La pequeña felina me mira. Sus ojos brillan bastante. Siento que puedo ver mi alma en ellos... sigue un poco triste, pero al vernos, y al responder a mis palabras, no duda en darme una sonrisa. Ahora no eramos nosotros mirando la luna. Ahora es ella mirandonos a nosotros. A dos seres con dudas y problemas diferentes. Pero entre nosotros dos, parecemos encontrar la solucion, lo simple, lo práctico, y lo que vale la pena.

\- Eres un ser lindo, Ópalo. Solo neceesitas de alguien que te lo diga. - Mis palabras fueron instintivas.

La veo y no evito sonreir, apreciarla, detallarla. Puedo hasta sentir el rubor desprender de mis mejillas. Puede ser el alcohol, ó puede ser simplemente que la entiendo, y que me entiendo al entenderla. Afecto, altruismo, querer ayudar a alguien y no sólo eso si no que aquel ser también te destaque por que lo entiendes. Esos factores ayudan a hacer la vida más fácil de ver, más simplificada. A pesar de su pelaje brillante a la luz de la luna, alcanzo a distinguir un leve rubor en sus mejillas y por su puesto, su ya innata sonrisa. Se acerca lentamente hacia mi. Se sube con delicadeza sobre mi canto, se sienta ahí y recuesta su cabeza en mi pecho, rodeando este con sus brazos.

\- Me siento muy bien contigo. - Me dice. Frotando ligeramente su cabecita en mi pecho. Como una gatita mimando a su dueño. - Sé que fue extraño para ti verme encima tuyo esta mañana. No lo sé. Pero al verte, al sentir tu presencia, sé que vales la pena. Que vale la pena estar a tu lado.

No sé qué decirle, que responderle a ello. Solo la veo, como esta mañana: cerca mio, solo que más afectuosa, más linda y carismática. No sé qué sentir exactamente, pero pienso igual que ella en parte. Es instintiva nuestra pronta cercanía. No sé que tan novedoso sea yo para ella... pero ella para mi... Juro que las cervezas y el cigarrillo de hoy fueron espectaculares a comparacion de otros momentos... Ópalo. Qué lindo nombre. Froto su felpuda espalda con mi mano izquierda. Ella, al parecer, empieza a relajarse. Se arruma un poco más a mi pecho. Levanta sus piernas quedando sentanda en posicion fetal sobre mi y toma reposo, finalmente, cerrando sus ojos. No esperaba que le respondiese, solo quería decirmelo. Quería decirme lo bien que se siente conmigo. Eso. Eso de que alguien te haga sentir bien ¡Porque lo haces **TÚ **sentir mejor de bien! No evite reirme. Me siento de maravilla.

Monotonía. No, la vida no es monótona. No se trata de eso. Eso que llamamos monotonía es simple rutina, es algo que uno elige. Decimos monotonía porque por dentro, sabemos que no amamos lo que hacemos, o peor, no nos amamos a nosotros.

Ópalo. No pienses ahora en nada. Descansa. Y mañana rie y come. Yo haré lo mismo.

Para ser media luna brilla muy linda... ¡Termino las cervezas y que no se me olvide dejar la bolsa de basura como estaba antes!


End file.
